Another Way
by AbyssalCaesar
Summary: In a world without Arthur much has changed. Merlin finds himself drawn into a tangled web of intrigue, vengeance and betrayal as his loyalties are tested by the return of an old enemy. A mortal foe who now needs Merlin's help more than anyone. Help that, if given, could spell doom for all in Camelot. Turning a blind eye is never easy and the price of peace is always steep.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it would seem that I am about to embark on something rather ambitious. This story, to be comprised of many chapters, may well have been conceived in a triumph of optimism over experience (the number on unfinished stories to my name is a somewhat damning testament) but I shall persevere! **

**This story also marks my first foray into writing for the Merlin section of this website which features a truly impressive range of talent. I hope my own contribution will be well received.**

**In short this is a post-Series 5 story in line with series canon. While I think we all agree the writers could have done a few things better *cough* Morgana's death *cough*. I accept their overall vision and so shall do nothing to overtly tamper with the events seen on screen. The story will be Merlin and Morgana centric and it is my intention, in what will be a somewhat alien experience for me, for the story to eventually result in Mergana. But that is ways off yet so who knows what I'll do to the story by then!**

**For now though, sing, o Muse, of the sorrow of Merlin as he sits by Lake Avalon…**

* * *

In the end Merlin wasn't sure how long he waited. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been days for all he knew. Not that that would have mattered. He'd waited years for his destiny to be fulfilled, concealed his gifts from those around him and waited for the time when he could be honest with Arthur, his master and best friend. That time had come at last but had left nothing but sorrow and emptiness behind it. Arthur knew Merlin had magic, that much was true, but now he was gone. Killed by Mordred at the climax of a prophecy Merlin had tried to so hard to counter. There was a glimmer of hope to Arthur's demise though as Arthur would now sleep on Avalon until his wounds were healed so that in Albion's darkest hour he could rise again in glory. For Merlin though this was of little comfort as Arthur's departure had left an emptiness in his life that Merlin had no idea how to cope with or to fill.

Merlin had an insane hope that Arthur's death was in fact Albion's darkest hour and so he waited on the grassy banks of the mist shrouded lake for the little boat he'd pushed Arthur out in to return to the shore. Arthur would no doubt berate Merlin for setting him adrift in a boat with no oars before they would go back to Camelot. Life could then run its happy course: Arthur would rule Camelot during a Golden Age with Gwen and Merlin's at undying support. Arthur and Gwen would go on to have children, Merlin might find someone too (as much as Arthur would scoff at the unlikelihood) and they could all grow old together. Arthur might even legalise magic now that he knew all about Merlin's gifts and everything the secret sorcerer had done for Camelot. It was a dream for an impossible world but Merlin would have given anything to have so much as a taste of that denied utopia.

Aside from his best friend's death, the worst part of the tragic events which had engulfed them all was that it wasn't supposed to have been this way. From his very first meeting with the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, in that dark and lonely cave beneath Camelot, Merlin had been assured that his destiny was to protect Arthur until their destiny was fulfilled: magic restored to the land and Arthur the king of a unified Albion in what would be an unrivalled Golden Age. Merlin, not for the first time, contemplated the honesty of the dragon's promises. While he would always consider Kilgharrah a dear ally and friend, Merlin's faith in the ancient creature's prophecies had been forever eroded. Merlin had, in general, obeyed every command Kilgharrah had given him and where had his obedience lead him? Merlin would never know what would have happened if he'd tried to forge his own path but so much might have been different. Arthur, Morgana, Mordred; the names swam in his mind mocking him with their snuffed out lives that "destiny" had toyed with and destroyed.

"Was it destiny or the dragon?" Merlin bitterly wondered. He'd never know. When he'd said farewell to Kilgharrah there had been an unspoken pact between them that this would be the last time they'd see each other. The old dragon was dying and Merlin had no desire sully the end of the majestic creature's life by reopening old wounds and inflicting new ones. Confronting the dragon wouldn't achieve anything anyway as what had been done could not now be undone.

Merlin's life was already so full of regrets and, as he sat by Lake Avalon watching the sun climb into the sky, he began to look back. Somehow his thoughts always drew him back to that night in Camelot when Morgana had burst into Gaius's chambers, terrified and isolated in her well-founded fear that she had magic. It all seemed so distant and remote; many lifetimes gone by. It felt like something that had happened to a pair of strangers that Merlin had just happened to inadvertently witness. But the guilt and regret stirred up by merely the memory of that night was so very real. Merlin had had the chance then to reach out to Morgana, tell her about his own magic and try to ease her pain and loneliness. If Morgana had known about Merlin's magic she might not have turned on Camelot and joined Morgause knowing she had someone in Camelot to be there for her and share in her sufferings. Merlin could have protected her; taught her how to use her gifts for good and ultimately been the person she'd so desperately needed him to be that night. Instead though, Merlin had kept quiet. His lips stoppered by the dragon's words which played in his head over and over, like a bad minstrel who only knows one song, about the danger Morgana would one day pose Arthur. While Merlin had let Kilgharrah's incessant warnings burrow into his subconscious, Merlin was now convinced that the ancient dragon had been mistaken. Not telling Morgana about his magic had ironically helped to cement her as a threat to Arthur. So many lives had been lost on account of this particular mistake, not least Morgana and Arthur's.

That was far from the only role Merlin had had in Morgana's fall into darkness though. He'd poisoned her after all. Poisoned her because the dragon had told him what to do and Merlin, like any good servant, had done just that; he had killed his friend. The memory would never leave him. Morgana's accusing eyes had filled with terror and askance as she desperately fought for every ragged breath; each desperate gasp more frantic and laboured than the last. Merlin had held her then, held her so close and wept. Morgana had struggled against his embrace at first but in the end the hatred she must have felt at being held by her murderer was swept away by that most primal fear of dying alone. Maybe Merlin hadn't had a choice but then it was so easy to think that way when you hadn't even considered the alternatives.

Then, just a matter of hours ago, Merlin had killed Morgana again. He wondered if the fact he'd looked into her eyes this time made it easier for both of them but he doubted it. He'd seen the same terror consume her all over again as the imposing persona of the last High Priestess melted away leaving behind the same scared, young woman he had poisoned. This time though Merlin had killed her with far less remorse, his face masked with grim purpose. Morgana's green eyes, awash with pain, regret and dread had met his stoical blue ones and Merlin had not so much as flinched. What did that say about the person he'd become? He remembered the almost nonchalant way he'd informed Morgana of the power of his dragon forged blade, all while she gasped in agony as said blade pierced her body.

Merlin had killed her to save Arthur and knew that, in the end, his struggle with Morgana could have only ended with one of them dead. But it still felt so hollow and unnecessary. Where was Merlin's promise of "another way" that he had offered Morgana back in the vaults of Camelot when her treachery had first become apparent during King Cenred's assault on Camelot? When Morgana had been unmoved by his words, Merlin had accepted Morgana's seemingly predetermined role in his life as his nemesis, "the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love," as the Great Dragon had so poetically intoned, and abandoned all attempts to win her round. Merlin was sickened with the realisation of just how easily he had given up on his friend.

Eventually, motivated by the need to do something other than continue to wallow in the misery that had wrapped itself around him like a shroud, Merlin stood up from where he had been gazing out at Avalon. The flattened patch of grass where he had been sitting would be the only testament to the goodbye that had taken place here and in time that too would fade. Merlin tearfully bid farewell to the best friend he'd ever have and left Arthur to his slumber. All Merlin could do now was hope that if Arthur did rise again he'd still be around to see his return.

Arthur could sleep in tranquil peace now but for Merlin, the day's heartache was still not over. He had another friend to bid farewell to. Despite all the evil she had done, Merlin knew Morgana was entitled to a proper burial. Merlin would take her body to be buried next to her father. Not Uther of course. For one, burying Camelot's most hated enemy in its hallowed crypts would be seen as utterly abhorrent and secondly because Merlin knew Morgana would have hated the thought of resting for all eternity next to a man she'd vehemently hated and eventually helped to kill. Instead, Merlin resolved to bury his fallen friend next to Gorlois, the man who to her dying day Morgana had loved with all her heart and wished, against all reason, that he had been her true father.

Merlin wondered what might have been if Gorlois hadn't died when Morgana was young. If she'd discovered her magic in his care and not Uther's would she have found it easier to come to terms with her gifts? Merlin had never known Gorlois but from the wistful affection in Morgana's voice whenever she had spoken of him Merlin knew the two of them had been so very close. Surely he'd have been there for his daughter when she needed him irrespective of his loyalty to Uther. Ultimately such wonderings were meaningless. Gorlois had died long before Merlin had even come to Camelot and the young warlock felt selfishly relieved that that at least was an aspect of Morgana's fall he was utterly guiltless in.

Even after her death though, it seemed as if destiny was finding new ways to keep Merlin from Morgana. It was strange really; he'd gotten so used to opposing and thwarting her schemes that he could almost consider himself an expert on the matter but now, when he was trying to do something for her, he found himself unable to succeed. Maybe their destined opposition endured beyond the mortal coil for while Merlin searched all throughout the woods around Lake Avalon he could not locate where he had slain Morgana. The woods swarmed around him, seeming darker and more impenetrable than ever before as if they sought to obstruct Merlin in a cruel jape. Merlin cursed himself for failing to leave some sort of magical reminder for Morgana's resting place. An easily cast homing ward could have led him right back to where their final confrontation had occurred but, in his desperation to get the dying Arthur to Avalon, Merlin had not paused even to do that. He had barely said goodbye to her and now he knew he would never be able to. Merlin searched in vain and eventually, as the sun set for the first time on a world without Arthur, Merlin abandoned his search and began to make the long and lonely journey back to Camelot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Camelot loomed up into the sky as majestic and implacable as ever but it was to Merlin, even from far away, much diminished without its king. The city had always stood as a welcome sight for Merlin and his friends on their return from whatever dangerous quest they'd been on. Its appearance on the horizon had often prompted many relieved smiles as the realisation sank in that against all the odds they'd survived.

With no one to smile at this time and desperately clamouring for a happier occasion, Merlin instead thought back to one of the first such returns when he, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana had returned from saving his home village of Ealdor. It had been a tense ride home. Merlin was grieving over the death of his friend Will and so was not really in the mood for talking, instead preferring to keep his own counsel. Arthur too was surprisingly quiet and contemplative, reflecting over the fact it had been a sorcerer who saved them from certain defeat and annoyed that Merlin had kept it from him. Possibly, for the first time, the Once and Future King was questioning whether magic really was the intrinsically evil force he had always been taught it was.

The silence of the men had left Morgana and Gwen to supply much of the conversation on the return journey. They'd practically been sisters in those days and conversation flowed so easily between them that Merlin frequently forgot about the difference in their status as, he suspected, did Morgana and Gwen. Merlin remembered how he had envied their relationship as Arthur, at this time, never fully dropped the pretensions of his royal station for Merlin in the same way Morgana did for Gwen. Eventually the awkward dichotomy of the travellers was ended when they had seen Camelot for the first time, resplendent in the late afternoon sun. The four of them had, without need for words, all drawn to a halt and just gazed in appreciation and relief at their home. A place that, in the dire final battle with Kanen's bandits, they'd doubted they'd ever see again. As was his custom though it was Arthur who had broken the reflective moment with all the subtlety of a thunderstorm…

* * *

"_Let's keep going." The brash, young prince commanded. "It's going to be dark soon and I'm sure we'll have plenty other occasions to stare at our home when I'm not so tired and hungry."_

_And with that Arthur spurred his horse on and Gwen did likewise, no doubt longing to see her father again who must have been out of his mind with worry. Merlin wasn't as eager to return though. Given Arthur's hostile reaction to Will being "revealed" as a sorcerer, Merlin was dwelling on the very real possibility that his magic would never be accepted by Arthur. After all, if Arthur felt aggrieved that Merlin hadn't told him about Will being a "sorcerer" how much more betrayed and angry would the prince feel if he knew Merlin was a sorcerer?_

_Curiously though, judging from the fact she hadn't moved, Morgana seemed in no mood to return home either. Merlin had a feeling he knew why. Uther, forever the overprotective guardian, never let his ward leave the city walls without a heavy escort. In the king's defence, a lone noblewoman travelling through the woods would be a dream target for bandits and men of even worse ilk but the wilful Lady Morgana no doubt resented Uther's paternalism. Arthur though, as a man, had a much freer existence as he was able to lead the knights of Camelot on sorties and go hunting and riding pretty much whenever he wanted; something Morgana probably envied. Of course, Uther was going to be furious with both his son and his ward for leaving Camelot and risking their lives for a servant's village which wasn't even in Camelot's borders but Morgana would probably have to endure the added tongue-lashing for doing something so utterly unbefitting her role as Camelot's de facto princess. Merlin suspected the last few days had been very liberating for Morgana._

_Indeed, given her privileged existence, it had certainly been surprising for Merlin to see the noble lady of Camelot, whom Merlin had only ever seen in exquisite dresses and immaculately made up, clad only in a simple tunic and trousers working as hard as anyone to fortify Ealdor. Morgana had gotten on very well with the villagers, chatting amiable with his mother and many others. Uther would be appalled if he discovered the company his ward had kept over the last few days. If that didn't mortify the king, then the sight of Morgana soaked in sweat and streaked in blood and dirt, as she battled the bandits, would have sufficed. Merlin knew Morgana had trained with a sword for many years but he doubted Uther thought she'd ever have cause to use her skills. Skills which, having watched her in action, were nearly on par with Arthur despite her lack of battlefield experience. Morgana had made for a mesmerising sight, her green eyes ablaze with conviction as she gracefully carved her way through her enemies with all the finesse of a dancer. She was clearly not above a bit of combat pragmatism though as Merlin had seen her subdue a bandit with a particularly savage kick to her victim's groin. Merlin had almost felt sorry for the man._

_Curiously though, Morgana did not appear to be dawdling out of a desire to prolong her return to Camelot but, to Merlin's great surprise, to talk to him. Her eyes which, in the furnace of war, had been so full of fire now swam with empathy._

"_I just wanted to say that if you need to talk to anyone about what happened to Will then I am here if you need me. I know what it's like to lose people close to you." She placed her hand on Merlin's and gave it a comforting squeeze._

_Merlin smiled at Morgana's caring face, somehow managing to supress the many thoughts that had soared unbidden into life. To his great surprise and colossal relief, Merlin even managed to articulate a reply rather than yelp, laugh, grin or unleash some other bizarre reaction at having a beautiful woman many social strata above him willingly hold his hand. Merlin glanced nervously to where Arthur was riding on ahead but thankfully Arthur appeared determined to reach Camelot as soon as possible and spared no glance back. Merlin wasn't sure his master would appreciate such familiarity between his servant and Morgana._

"_Thank you Morgana. And thanks for coming to help save my home. I couldn't have done it without you."_

_The two remained in companionable silence until Morgana seemed to become aware she was still holding Merlin's hand and immediately retrieved it. Could she really only have just realised? Merlin might have laughed at her sudden coyness but he knew that doing so would embarrass Morgana which, given the kindness she'd just shown him, would be most ungrateful of him._

"_One question." Merlin inquired, "What did you say to Arthur to make him join us?"_

_Morgana laughed, "Nothing, would you believe it! He came because he cares about you just like Gwen and I do." Morgana's smile turned coquettish, "No womanly wiles needed this time." She teased. _

_Merlin, all too aware of his quickened pulse, laughed awkwardly then sighed, "I doubt Arthur would come now he knows that I've consorted with sorcerers."_

_Morgana scoffed, "Don't you worry about Arthur. He'll huff and puff until you've taken him a nice hot meal and then he'll forgive you. He's a simple creature and easily placated with lots of meat." _

_Morgana paused before continuing more seriously, "But he really does care about you Merlin, we all do. I don't want you to think just because you are a servant that Arthur and I don't value you as a person. I'll never forget the help you gave me with the druid boy. You have no idea how much it has meant to me to find someone who sees magic as I do."_

"_And it's nice for me to know a noble who isn't a right prat!" Merlin jested, feeling genuinely touched by Morgana's kind words._

"_And nice for me to find a man I can hold a decent conversation with!" Morgana quipped back._

_Merlin turned his gaze from Morgana to look out once more at Camelot. A fair way ahead he saw that Gwen and Arthur were now riding alongside each other. Gwen turned in the saddle to look back at them probably wondering why they were taking so long. _

"_We had best catch up with them." Merlin said, "You never know what might happen if we leave them alone."_

_Morgana rolled her eyes, "As if Merlin! Gwen has far better taste."_

_With that the two galloped after their friends and Merlin entered Camelot that day with a smile, his troubles somewhat soothed by the conversation with Morgana. The king's ward had proved to be right about Arthur too with the plate of Camelot's finest meats helping to smooth things over between Arthur and Merlin most satisfactorily._

* * *

Now at the gates of the very same city he had entered in the company of his friends all those years ago, Merlin wondered why his home suddenly seemed so alien to him. Camelot had always been inextricably bound to Arthur and it was wrong for one to exist without the other; a dream that had outlived its dreamer. For a while Merlin contemplated turning around and simply walking away. He could walk out of sight, out of mind, and eventually out of even memory itself. But that was a selfish want. He had no idea what the situation was inside Camelot but Gwen and Gaius were still there and Merlin knew he had to face them at least once if only to tell them about Arthur. To walk away and abandon one of his only surviving friends and the man who had loved him as a son would be a betrayal that Arthur would never have forgiven Merlin for.

The gates of Camelot were open as Merlin approached and a strange wave of nostalgia swept over the young warlock as he remembered walking through these same gates all those years ago when he first came to Camelot. Uther had been king then and Merlin's "welcome" to Camelot had been a public execution. So much had changed and yet magic was still banned. The bitter legacy of Uther lingered but it was Arthur's legacy which Merlin hoped would endure. Even if magic hadn't been legalised, at least the irrational hatred and brutality vented out on magic users had diminished substantially.

In a reign of just three years Arthur had proved himself to be twice the king that his paranoid, hateful father had ever been. It was, to Merlin, yet another injustice that while Arthur's reign and been all too painfully short, Uther had held the throne of Camelot for well over thirty years; the latter half of which had been characterised by bloodshed, madness and betrayal. For the first time, Merlin realised that, now that Arthur was dead, the throne would pass to Gwen. That if nothing else was a cause for optimism as Gwen's kind heart and wise judgment would surely see Camelot's prosperity continue. Merlin would visit her soon enough but first he headed to Gaius's chambers.

As he walked through the streets Merlin felt the people's unease all too clearly. They knew their king had not returned and the collective anxiety throughout Camelot was deeply unsettling. Merlin kept his head down and tried not to be recognised. The news of Arthur's death should be delivered from Gwen to the people and not the other way around. Gwen deserved to find out from the person who'd been with Arthur as he died.

Merlin eventually reached Gaius's chambers and with rising panic, as he looked around the ominously empty room, wondered if Gaius had made it back to Camelot. There hadn't been time for much of a farewell when Merlin had gone on to Avalon with Arthur and Gaius had headed back to Camelot. The entire land would have been crawling with Saxons from Morgana's army and the thought that Gaius might have run afoul of them was almost too much to bear. Then, with a relief impossible to describe, Merlin heard the familiar voice of his loving guardian, "Merlin?"

Merlin turned to see the sagacious and caring face he knew so well. Gaius was standing in the doorway, a bag of medicines slung over his shoulder. Gaius looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes a testament to his healing work on the casualties of the war, the stoic grimace on his face a testament to those he had failed to save.

Merlin was about to tell Gaius what had happened but just from looking at Merlin's pained, weary face Gaius understood and walked towards Merlin to embrace him. The physical contact from Gaius was so full of love and comfort that it wiped away Merlin's last resistance and what felt like days of unshed tears finally fell. The two sorcerers stood where they were for a long time with Gaius murmuring whatever comforting sentiments he could muster while Merlin wept.

Gaius knew how Merlin was feeling all too well, having experienced sorrow of a similar magnitude during the Great Purge. In those first dark and ruinous days after purge was initiated by Uther, all Gaius had wanted to do was weep as friend after friend was led to the gallows, the chopping block or the pyre. It was only after the furore of the violence had calmed from its fever pitch that Gaius had allowed himself to grieve and lament on his choices. Part of Gaius still remained convinced he should have gone to his grave with his fellow magic users but, as he held the trembling form of Merlin, he knew he had made the right decision. Merlin needed him and Gaius, filled with fatherly affection, would stand as long as it took (creaking bones be damned!) until Merlin had poured out his grief.

When Merlin's tears had fallen, for the time being at least, the two of them began to talk. Gaius commiserated the best he could but he knew that the grief and guilt gnawing away at Merlin was not something he could heal with a few choice words like he could heal illnesses with a few choice potions. Sicknesses of the soul were far more recalcitrant and damaging than any which affected the body. Instead Gaius just let Merlin talk: about Arthur's discovery of Merlin's magic; the journey to Lake Avalon; the fatal confrontation with Morgana and, finally, Arthur's death.

The news of Arthur and Morgana's deaths was a double loss for Gaius. He'd known both Morgana and Arthur from their earliest days and had done his best to protect and serve them as loyally as he had Uther. Now it seemed as if it had all been for naught. Gaius had laboured in vain to keep Morgana from her magic and in the end his refusal to help her, truly help her, instead of just handing out ineffectual potions had been one of the things which had driven her into darkness. In the case of Arthur, Gaius now felt a hollow awareness of countless wasted lives as he lamented on a destiny unfulfilled and a Golden Age snuffed out. Uther's son should have eclipsed his father many times over and presided over a long and prosperous reign but such hopes were now utterly futile. Gaius felt no need to share his feelings with Merlin though as it was quite clear Merlin's own faith in destiny had been torn to shreds every bit as terminally as Mordred's sword had torn through Arthur and ended the dream of a unified Albion.

"What's it all been for Gaius?" Merlin said in a voice heavy with perplexed unbelief and bitter loss.

Gaius simply sighed, "I don't know Merlin. All I know is that you've done all anyone could have done. These events may have been beyond our power to change in the slightest."

But Merlin seemed determined to cut destiny out of his life, even as an excuse for what had happened, "But things could have been so different Gaius, so much better. If I'd stopped Mordred from coming back to Camelot or hadn't saved him when he was a boy then Arthur might still be alive. If I'd told Morgana about my magic when she confided in me about her own or if I hadn't poisoned her then maybe she'd still be with us now; the kind friend she used to be. If… if…"

"Merlin," Gaius said with a gentle firmness, "Such talk won't change anything and could very well drive you mad. Men have lost their minds and their lives trying to set right faults which they no longer have the power to amend. It is my belief that deep down Uther saw his wife's death as just that. Ygraine's demise was a tragic end to Uther's happiness and, unable to set right the tragedy he had helped to create, the king spent the rest of his life lashing out in a misguided effort to heal his own guilt by blaming other people. Ironically he destroyed himself and what was left of his family."

Gaius placed his wizened hand tenderly on top of Merlin's clenched fist, "I could never bear to see you sink into such depths, my dear boy. What is done is done."

To Gaius' great relief this seemed to have resonated with Merlin's who nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"I need to go and see Gwen," Merlin finally said standing up, "She needs to know about Arthur." Just the effort of saying his best friend's name drained him emotionally and physically. All Merlin wanted to do was go to bed and dream away the events of the last few days. Dream of the world he had always dreamt of where Arthur was king, magic was legal and Morgana was his friend again. Two of those dreams had been snuffed out in a single day but Merlin had to cling to the belief that one day Gwen would legalise magic.

His hope for this received an unexpected boost when Gaius said almost guiltily, "Ah yes I should probably inform you, Merlin, that Gwen knows about your magic. She's the first person to intuitively work it out without having to be directly told or shown." He sounded very impressed by this.

"I think she'll want to talk to you about lifting the magic ban." Gaius finished with a smile.

Merlin couldn't help but grin. It was a shock that Gwen knew after all these years but the thought that she might be willing to allow magic once more was enough to instil Merlin with a dose of much needed hope. Before that though, he had to tell her about Arthur. The past had to be laid to rest before the future could be built on its foundations.

As Merlin stood outside the Queen's chambers preparing to face her, he mulled sadly that surely enough hearts had been broken. Alas it would seem the fates had disagreed.

To describe their reunion as bittersweet would be very apt. Merlin found Gwen deep in discussion with Sir Leon and was pleased to see Camelot's "Invincible Knight" had lived up to his nickname and survived the battle. Merlin would have liked to have talked to Sir Leon but, upon seeing Merlin enter the room, Gwen immediately dismissed him and the ever obedient knight left the room. Sir Leon looked exhausted but just about managed to smile wearily at Merlin as he left. Now alone with Gwen, the agonising prospect of telling her about Arthur's death was almost too much for Merlin to endure but it would seem Gwen, like Gaius, was able to read the tragedy that had occurred from his sorrowful face.

"Arthur is dead then?" Gwen asked, her grief all too apparent. Merlin could immediately tell Gwen was going to try and be strong in front of him despite the fact she clearly wanted to do nothing more than cry.

"I'm sorry." Was just about all Merlin could choke out in response, "If only I had got us to Lake Avalon quicker maybe he could have been saved."

"Merlin you mustn't think like that." Gwen gently rebuked. "Arthur would never want you to blame yourself for his death."

"So Gaius tells me too," Merlin laughed mirthlessly, "Morgana is dead too." he added, "She will never threaten Camelot again."

"I see." Gwen said. Even after all Morgana had done to her, Merlin could see that the grief on Gwen's face wasn't solely reserved for Arthur. Merlin wondered if Gwen, like him, clung to the memories of when it had been them, Morgana and Arthur; the four of them against the world. Now those halcyon days were all the more precious with only Merlin and Gwen left to remember them.

After a long pause Gwen spoke hesitantly, "Merlin I know about your magic. I know about all you have done for Camelot, for me and especially for Arthur. We all owe you our lives many times over and I'm sure if Arthur were here he would thank you as well."

"He already did." Merlin smiled, remembering Arthur's final words which were now Merlin's most precious treasure.

"I'm glad." Gwen smiled back, "I've decided that on account of your selfless service to this kingdom, despite the grave risks it has posed to you that I shall begin revoking the ban on magic. You have shown all of us the good that magic can do and it is my wish for you to continue to show its goodness to a kingdom that only remembers the evils of Morgana and many others."

Merlin couldn't help but embrace his queen and, more importantly, his dear friend, "It would be my honour to serve you till the end of my days." He whispered, "So long as everyone will be alright with a sorcerer at the heart of Camelot of course."

"Well I've only told Sir Leon so far and I'll admit he has misgivings. Mostly he feels ashamed he didn't realise sooner. You know what he's like; always trying to be the perfect knight and perfect knights in this kingdom ought to be able to sniff out a sorcerer at fifty paces! He still considers you a friend though and it is my hope that the two of you will protect Camelot from all who would harm it with sword and with spell."

"When will you tell the others; Percival and Gwaine?"

Gwen's face slid back into sadness, "I'm so sorry Merlin. Percival arrived back here only a few hours before you did. Gwaine is dead, Merlin. He was killed by Morgana after they tried to hunt her down."

It was yet another blow on what was already the saddest day of his life and Merlin took a moment to remember yet another friend who he had lost: smiling, laughing, easy going Gwaine. Approachable and friendly he had deserved to live a long and happy life. A passionate man and full of humour, he'd have been a wonderful father and husband. Another of Merlin's friends had fallen victim to this senseless war and Merlin now found himself able to count on one hand the people still alive who meant the most to him: his mother Hunith, Gaius, Gwen, Leon and Percival.

"I plan to hold a funeral tomorrow for all those who died in the battle." Gwen continued, "I will also make it Arthur's funeral. He'd have wanted to be mourned alongside the people who died for this kingdom. Then a few day after that I shall announce my plans to allow magic back into Camelot once more." She took Merlin's hands comfortingly in her own, "You're going to be free, Merlin. Free to be yourself at long last."

"Oh I've always been myself, Gwen." Merlin replied jokingly, "You wouldn't want me any other way!"

The queen of Camelot giggled quietly, "Well maybe being a little less clumsy wouldn't go amiss."

"Now you're starting to sound like Arthur!" Merlin replied exasperatedly.

Despite the intense anguish gnawing relentlessly at them both Merlin and Gwen clung to the positives. Together they would face their grief and endure. Arthur might have died but the two people dearest to him in all the world would always remember him with nothing but the deepest fondness. His people were also exceptionally fond of their king and news of Arthur's death was met with an outpouring of genuine grief the likes of which had never been seen in the Five Kingdoms. The collective love and affection for Gwen during that time almost matched the people's sorrow and Gwen's coronation was opposed by none but the most intransient nobles. Arthur's hopes and dreams would live on in his wise and kind wife.

What met with considerably more resistance were Gwen's measures to undo Uther's ban on magic. Uther had not been alone in his hatred of sorcery and a section of Camelot's people were still of the opinion that magic was irredeemably evil. Fortunately Gwen's wise diplomacy, strength of character and fervent popularity carried the day.

The measures themselves were reasonable and implemented with enough caution to appeal to most of the populace. All those wishing to practice magic in Camelot were required to register and swear an oath that their magic would only be used for good and never to do harm. Sir Leon and his knights diligently ran background checks on all those coming forward to register in order to determine whether such permission should be granted. If all was found to be well, then the sorcerer would be issued with official papers, signed with the royal seal, granting them permission to practice magic. In honour of all he had done for the kingdom, Merlin was the first to be granted his papers; followed afterwards by Gaius who, despite his best efforts to conceal it, was clearly looking forward to practicing his long neglected magic once more. While the death penalty still existed for those who practiced magic maliciously or used dark magic, the penalty for using magic without permission was a stint in the dungeons at the end of which of which the sorcerer would be obliged to register. Even several groups of the severely persecuted Druids came to Camelot to be registered. There were naturally many who distrusted the new measures thinking they were merely a convenient way to gather information on the sorcerers in Camelot's borders for another purge. Generally though, the olive branch had been extended and grasped with full eagerness.

* * *

The following weeks were, for Merlin, nigh impossible to believe. He could walk around Camelot and use magic openly! While he did miss the acquired thrill of sneaking around and breaking Uther's law, the ability to practice magic in plain sight was nothing short of heavenly. His magic also helped Merlin in a way it never had before by helping him to cope with his grief. His sorrow at Arthur's death remained as acute as ever but curing illnesses with Gaius that could only be truly healed with magic helped him appreciate some of the best things in life. Healing the unhealable gave Merlin a level of peace and satisfaction with his work he'd never known before. If this was to be his fate then it was far from a bad one.

Then, two months after he had returned to Camelot, just as Merlin might be able to describe himself as happy, the spectre of a past he now longed to forget seized him in its cloying hands and, once and for all it was made clear to Merlin that, much like Arthur's Bane, your history is fated to stalk you like a ghost.

Merlin had been called to an emergency meeting of the Round Table. He was Camelot's first Court Magician in over thirty years and such a high position made him a member of the council. As such, Merlin was expected to attend council meetings which had now become a regular fixture in his life. There was always much to be discussed and for every issue that deeply interested Merlin there were always another handful which numbed his brain into torpor. Try as he might, Merlin nearly always found himself falling asleep during the meetings much to the consternation of Gaius who would start deliberately coughing in an effort to wake Merlin up. When that didn't work Percival would stand behind Merlin and gleefully clap his enormous hands together next to one of Merlin's ears.

Merlin arrived in the Great Throne Room and took his usual seat between Gaius and Percival. The sun was shining outside and beams of light blazed through the room's tall windows to illuminate the enormous room. Each beam exposed in its radiance swarms of dust which floated purposelessly over the stone table around which the great and good of Camelot sat, all of whom had already arrived: knights, lords, councillors, academics and the other distinguished persons upon whom the running of the kingdom fell. Merlin hurriedly apologised for being late, upon seeing Gaius's raised eyebrow of disapproval.

Gwen smiled patiently from the head of the table, "Apologies accepted Court Magician. Now we are all together I'd like to discuss an upcoming diplomatic visit. Sir Leon you may begin."

Sir Leon stood to speak with a satisfied smile on his face. For weeks now he had been fighting a losing battle to keep his smugness at being the Queen's most trusted knight under control but it seemed, much to Leon's chagrin, that the chivalric virtue of humility was destined to lose out. He couldn't help it really. Regime changes always made him anxious and Leon had been immensely relieved that, just as when Arthur had succeeded Uther, so too the new monarch came to him for advice. It was Leon's way of knowing he was doing a good job in the service of the realm. After all he hadn't laughed in the face of certain death over a dozen times without learning a few things in life that a ruler could do with knowing. His own miraculous survivability was something he still hadn't figured out but Leon decided not to dwell on what the other knights joked about as his "Blessing of Invincibility".

"I thank you, your highness, for allowing me to speak on these matters today. As you all know the decision to end the ban on magic has, in general, helped to foster a spirit of reconciliation and revitalisation within our kingdom. In what we hope will continue this, we are expecting a diplomatic visit from the High Priest of Orbis."

Merlin looked noticeably confused and Gaius, exasperated, provided the expository knowledge that Merlin somehow still needed. It really was remarkable but nevertheless Gaius was pleased Merlin still needed him and Gaius was happy to help in whatever limited capacity he could.

"Orbis is a new nation that formed following Morgana's defeat and the ending of the ban on magic. Magic users all across Camelot and the rest of the kingdoms have congregated in the lands north of our kingdom where the Saxons used to hold control and established a nation there. These sorcerers feel that in order to best promote the cause of magic users it is necessary for them to have a definitive political entity to represent them."

Leon, looking rather put our at having been interrupted, regained control of the meeting, "We believe that the visit will be used by the ruler of Orbis, High Priest Dranvir, to form an alliance between Camelot and Orbis or, at the very least, seek our recognition of Orbis as a sovereign nation. I believe we shall have the honour of being the first kingdom Orbis approaches with such intent."

"And do you think we should give him what he wants?" Percival asked his fellow knight.

"My own view is that we should ally to Orbis. It would do much to make the point to those opposed to allowing magic back into Camelot that this is not a temporary whim and additionally put at ease those magic users who believe that, in the long term, Camelot has no intention of honouring its tolerance of them."

"I whole heartedly agree, Leon." Gwen affirmed regally, "Make the necessary arrangements for our guest's arrival. Are there any present who disagree with this course of action?"

There were none. The councillors and knights who had vehemently opposed the lifting of the ban on magic had all left the council in protest. That was not to say Gwen had surrounded herself with fawning sycophants but she was now well aware of who to count as her trusted allies.

"Then in that case we shall move onto the next order of business. Sir Percival I'd like to hear your report on the current activities of those Saxons still fighting in Morgana's name and where-"

The rest of the meeting crawled monotonously by and Merlin practically sprinted out of the throne room when it ended. Later he chatted to Gaius over dinner about the new kingdom of sorcerers.

"Can you believe it Gaius? A whole kingdom of people with magic! It must be a great place."

Gaius was traditionally pensive about such things and Orbis was no exception, "While I understand why they feel the need to form a single political entity I'm not convinced that it is conducive to promoting greater harmony. By separating themselves off from those without magic the people of Orbis risk isolating themselves. I've always believed magic can do far more good when used alongside all people rather than held as a separate way of life. It's that kind of aloofness that can allow extremist tendencies to develop. That was one of the problems with the Old Religion. Its secrecy and mystique meant that it was all too easy for Uther to portray it as an arcane force of evil and for the High Priestesses to regard all non-magical people with similar contempt."

Merlin considered this but ultimately his optimism triumphed, "You know Gaius; I think you worry too much," he laughed, "Uther is gone and so are the High Priestesses. I'm sure this Dranvir and Gwen will become allies seeing as they both want peace."

"You're probably right Merlin." Gaius conceded, "I guess I'm just anxious about this new world we find ourselves in. I'm too old to change and have spent far too much time living in kingdom that hated magic and was in turn menaced by evil sorcerers. Uther and I failed to build the better future we set out to create but I firmly believe that you and Gwen will. Now get some rest. We don't want you nodding off in any council meetings tomorrow. I doubt it would go down well with our guests."

Little could Merlin have known that the arrival of High Priest Dranvir in Camelot would herald the beginning of a new chapter in his life; a chapter at the dawn of a new age where all was far from golden.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Merlin stood on the high stone steps that led into Camelot castle from its spacious courtyard, now festooned with banners and knights on guard, he took a moment to marvel at the surreal nature the situation. He had been present when a great many guests had arrived in Camelot over the years. On those occasions he would obediently stand beside Arthur and wait for the inevitable command to see the guests to their rooms and ensure they had all that they needed. Today he found himself in a very different position. Standing on the steps with Gwen, Leon, Gaius and Percival he was now an official part of the welcome committee and not just its diligent accessory. As the first riders drew up in the courtyard old habits nearly kicked in and Merlin almost ran to see to the visitors' needs. Thankfully, all were saved from embarrassment as, the other servants were well ahead of Merlin in attending to the guests. Additionally, with Merlin garbed as he was in the ceremonial robes of his office, he would probably have tripped on the way down the stairs. He was sure the robe was too long for him and he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that the long flowing nature of it was Gwen's jest at his expense for the times she'd caught him rummaging through Morgana's clothes. At least she hadn't made him wear a pointy hat!

The embassy from Orbis consisted of twelve riders and had arrived in Camelot this morning. Now that they had all dismounted and were advancing on the steps Merlin could get a good look at his fellow magic wielders from Orbis and found his attention drawn to the leader of the embassy, High Priest Dranvir. The High Priest was easily identifiable from the silver medallion he wore around his neck: the symbol of the Triple Goddess of the Old Religion, a waxing, full and waning moon joined together side by side. Unlike the robes Merlin had been forced into, this man dressed practically save for a cloak of imperial purple which also bore the symbol of the Old Religion on the silver clasp which held it around his neck. Merlin also noticed the rest of the traveling party had the Old Religion's symbol emblazoned on their tabards and shields: white moons on a purple field. The High Priest was older than Merlin but judging by his appearance could be no older than his early forties. Despite this though his hair was a grey so light it was almost white. Tall and lean, the man cut an imposing, almost ethereal figure. He was smiling widely as he came towards them and Merlin noticed his unusual amethyst coloured eyes which were alive with the magical power which coursed through his veins.

The High Priest stopped short of Gwen and bowed politely, "It is an honour to meet you, Queen of Camelot. I thank you for receiving us in your kingdom."

"And I thank you High Priest Dranvir for coming to visit us. I hope this meeting shall prove beneficial for both our nations."

Dranvir chuckled, "Yes I'm sure it will. Am I to take it then you recognising Orbis' claim to be a nation? You really shouldn't play your hand so quickly my Queen! Still this is an unexpected gesture from a kingdom with so much…" The High Priest paused, "Well there is no gentle way of putting it, blood on its hands."

Merlin felt immediately thrown off guard by this man and he knew Gwen probably felt the same. Dranvir looked like a man for whom relaxed conversation would be a dreary trial but his voice was affable and sprightly. More perplexing was the way the High Priest had oscillated between courtesy, jesting and then a barbed accusation in the space of only a few words. Those enigmatic eyes betrayed nothing as Merlin searched them out for some hint of how Dranvir truly felt towards Camelot.

If Dranvir's last remark had been a challenge Gwen did not rise to it but simply said, "I feel there is little to discuss on such a matter. Your people wish to be respected and, in line with my own efforts to right the grievous wrongs done to your people by my kingdom, I can hardly refuse you the right to assert yourselves as a free people."

"A noble sentiment and one I do appreciate. Nevertheless, you will forgive me for hesitating to take Camelot at its word. The "heroes" of Camelot have not always been known for their transparency and regrettably none of you have been a true friend to sorcerers. Many of the departed can attest to that."

Gwen's composure visibly wavered but she managed to compose herself before giving a conciliatory response, "We have made mistakes and Camelot will do all it can to amend them. But know that the decisions we made were not made lightly and that, of late, our actions against your people were solely in self-defence. We have only just resolved our war against one of your High Priestesses, Morgana."

For the first time since he had arrived in Camelot, Dranvir's grin momentarily faltered as a dark look flitted over his intelligent features at the mention of Morgana's name.

"Believe me that Morgana was no friend of mine." He replied tersely. Merlin wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change in attitude but he guessed that Dranvir was eager to disassociate himself with his predecessor. Whether that was due to Dranvir viewing her as a force for evil he was morally against or out of a more political desire to distance him from a defeated leader Merlin could not say.

"And I ask that you believe me when I say that we do want to be your allies." Gwen finished with the simple honesty that had made her the love of Arthur's life and a dear friend of Merlin. Gwen was evidently still trying to get the full measure of the man she was playing at politics with and had decided that honesty was the best way to set the High Priest at ease and deal with his reproaches. Judging from Dranvir's reaction it seemed this tactic had paid off.

"You are evidently every bit as wise and kind as people say." Dranvir conceded, "Indeed, I did not come here to remind you of your past but to become a part of your future." He smiled ruefully, "My apologies for my lack of tact; the journey was long. What we do need to discuss though is the nature of an alliance between our kingdoms."

"Perhaps you'd appreciate a night's rest before we begin the talks?" Gwen said caringly.

"Well I nearly fell asleep in the saddle!" Dranvir laughed, "That would hardly have befitted a High Priest I'm sure you'll agree. Still I'd like to see anyone try to stay awake with companions as droll as mine!"

Gwen laughed as well, "Then you will find much in common with our Court Magician, Merlin."

Merlin realised after a few seconds that that had been his cue to introduce himself and did so, "Oh I'm Merlin and welcome to Camelot!"

Dranvir looked him up and down, "I was astounded to hear that a sorcerer had been in Camelot for so long and so close to its rulers but it would seem this remarkable tale is true."

"I can hardly believe it myself sometimes." Merlin answered honestly.

"I look forward to building a friendship with one the greatest warlocks in all of Albion. Yours is, I'm sure, a riveting tale that I must hear. I am sure I can learn a lot from you and perhaps you shall learn what little I have to impart unto to a sorcerer of your talents." Somehow this high praise did not come across as sycophantic and Merlin felt a sense.

"I hope we can be friends too." Merlin replied, pleased to feel the tension dissipating as the conversation progressed.

"If the fates permit it then I am sure it will come to be so."

When Gwen had introduced the rest of her welcoming party and Dranvir had done the same for his own entourage, The Queen of Camelot ordered that Orbis's diplomatic party be brought into the castle and shown to their rooms. With diplomatic business over for the day Merlin returned to Gaius's chamber to change out of his ceremonial robes before he and Gaius did their physicians' rounds.

* * *

The meeting the next day was held at the Round Table and, after the initial pleasantries were dispensed with, (Dranvir took the time to praise Camelot's hospitality especially in providing its visitors with cooked breakfast in bed) the serious business of diplomacy began almost immediately.

While the first phases of the meeting were what Merlin was assured by Gaius were by the book as treaties went, "If one of our nations is attacked the other will come to their aid", "Trade links will be established to better serve both our kingdoms", "Perhaps if we could marry some of Camelot's knights to Orbis's sorceresses?" Then things began to get interesting as Dranvir began to issue demands.

"You understand that because Orbis is coming to the table from a position of weakness," the pun he had made was not lost on those present but the brief levity of the moment did not last, "being a persecuted minority we are inclined to ask that Camelot makes several benefactions as evidence of its good will towards us. Sorcerers have attempted to bargain with Camelot before and have lamentably been faced with betrayal and often death. We live in more civilised times now with no violent crimes but I must impress on you all that the legacy of Uther lingers on. Many in Orbis are afraid to trust Camelot out of fear that it will simply lead to another Night of Burning Tears. To allay these, mercifully, unfounded fears I have a few things I wish to ask of Camelot."

The Night of Burning Tears, Gaius later informed Merlin had taken place nine years into Uther's crusade against magic. For reasons no one knew, rumours had begun to circulate throughout Albion that Uther's attitude had softened towards magic and that he'd even expressed regret for his actions. Spurred on by these rumours, a group of sorcerers opened negotiations with Camelot and Uther had eventually consented to a discussion of some sort. This group of sorcerers soon attracted large numbers of magic users hoping for reconciliation with Camelot and a tantalising chance to practice magic freely once again within its borders. The sorcerers all congregated in a large camp on the borders of Camelot and awaited the discussions that they hoped would give them their freedom back.

Uther hopes turned out to be very different. So many magic users all clustered in one place was too tempting to resist and Uther and his knights fell upon the camp the night before the first discussions were to take place. The fires from the burning tents and immolated people helped to give the night its name. The fortunate sorcerers were butchered in their sleep while the rest were enveloped in the orgy of violence and brutality that raged throughout the screaming, bleeding darkness. The torrential rains that fell the next day on the, still smouldering, camp were said to be the tears of the Triple Goddess herself. Uther hailed the massacre as a triumph over a horde of malicious sorcerers who were intent on dethroning him. For many sorcerers the massacre was proof there was no going back to the days before the Great Purge and that the only recourse now lay in violent opposition or secluded isolation. That the people of Orbis feared clutching hold of Camelot's olive branch was hardly a surprise.

"Name your requests Dranvir." Gwen asked no doubt fearing what the High Priest would ask of her.

"Firstly I have a list of names." Dranvir did indeed produce a sealed scroll which he placed upon the Round Table. "This is a list of all those executed for practicing magic in Camelot who were either falsely accused or had only ever used their magic for good. It is my wish for these people to be pardoned as, while it is too late for them, their families might be able to draw comfort from knowing they have been posthumously exonerated."

Leon looked uneasy, "To do this will mean all those who had carried out the laws of Camelot in executing these sorcerers will be classed as murderers."

"But it will be in keeping with Camelot's new laws." Gaius answered, "In my view though we should receive assurance from the High Priest that while these sorcerers may receive pardons there will be no attempt by Orbis to initiate reprisals, of any kind, on those who upheld the old laws."

The High Priest nodded, "I do not wish for vengeance only reconciliation. I shall, in return for these pardons, make sure that any citizen of Orbis who attempts to harm Camelot will be suitably punished."

"Very well High Priest." Gwen assented, "You shall have your pardons and we shall all have peace."

"I have another request," Dranvir interjected briskly, "Over the years many magical artefacts, taken from our people by force, have come to reside in Camelot. As Orbis is the representative body for all magic users it is only fair these items are returned to us."

This was not an insignificant request. Camelot had many vaults filled with the spoils of Uther's crusade. Merlin had, in the course of his adventures, become rather well acquainted with some of the precious items which had been locked away underground out of Uther's fear and greed. Merlin would be sorry to part with them but he would feel better in the knowledge they would be returned to the people who they rightfully belonged too.

"I shall not be requiring every item as it is only fair your own sorcerers have access to magical artefacts but I would like to reserve the right to take what I, as High Priest of Orbis, deem necessary for my nation's survival and prosperity."

Gwen discussed quietly with those around her for as few minutes before eventually agreeing to Dranvir's request.

"May this gesture be another sign of Camelot's genuine desire to reach out to your people and right the wrongs of the past." Gwen spoke munificently.

"You are as wise as you are just." Dranvir replied graciously.

Then he looked up with a nervous smile on his face, "There is another issue I wish to discuss concerning our alliance, Queen Guinevere. There is a certain matter of my- well let us call it my "insurance" which I feel I ought to personally inform you of. " He looked at the expectant faces around the table. "Preferably in a more private environment if you consent. This is not something I wish to discuss even in ostensibly trustworthy company."

The room was rife with curious mumblings and puzzled glances but Gwen agreed to Dranvir's suggestion. "Very well. I'm sure you have your reasons. May I bring three advisors?"

It turned out these three advisors were Gaius, Leon and Merlin. The five of them departed the hall and headed for the small throne room that had seen little use since Arthur implemented the Round Table. Now though, Uther's former seat of power was the perfect locale for private discussions with only the occasional bored spider residing in one of the room's dark corners to listen in.

As they moved through Camelot's corridors Merlin exchanged looks with Leon and Gaius. Their own confusion mirrored his own as they puzzled over what Dranvir was about to tell them.

When they were all stood in the throne room and Sir Leon had firmly barred the doors behind them, Dranvir looked round at the four people before him. Those strange purple eyes fixed each of them in turn as the High Priest beckoned them to come close and listen. Even though they were the only people in the room with no danger of being overheard, the unexpected nature of this meeting had set them on edge.

Dranvir began to speak. "As I said back at the Round Table, I am in possession of a certain "insurance" which will ensure an alliance between our countries is an honest and beneficial one."

"In other words blackmail." Gaius declared, unimpressed.

"One could call it blackmail but I prefer to think of it as a means to paving the way for greater co-operation between magic users and non-magical people all across Albion."

"Even with the best of intentions it is still blackmail." Gaius challenged.

"Oh believe me I hate to employ the use of such "insurance" as a form of leverage but, as I have previously stressed, my people still bear the scars from Camelot's cruelty and seek some sort of assurance that they will never face Camelot's wrath again. In time I hope such "insurance" will become… irrelevant as no doubt we are drawn together in mutual harmony and prosperity." Dranvir finished with a smile which Gaius did not return.

Merlin felt uneasy. The way Dranvir kept on saying "insurance" was full of ambiguity. What on earth did he possess that he thought could effectively force Camelot to stay on good terms with Orbis? They all needed to know what exactly they were dealing with and Merlin could sense Gwen, Gaius and Leon's unease and trepidation matched his own. Leon in particular seemed most unsettled as he had moved his hand to clutch his sword. As the head of Camelot's Knights, his military mind was frantically imagining what sort of magical creature or super weapon the High Priest possessed and how to protect Camelot from it.

"Might we enquire into the nature of your "insurance"?" Leon asked, "I'm sure as allies we ought to be as open as possible with each other."

Dranvir nodded, "Yes you are quite right, sir knight. It seems the Knights of Camelot know which questions to ask but rest assured I have no intention of keeping secrets from those who I hope will become my esteemed friends in Camelot. Orbis is an open and honest nation." He paused dramatically; Merlin suspected this was done so that the High Priest might revel in the power he now held in this conversation.

Then, the High Priest declared, "My "insurance" is a person."

This was an interesting development to say the least. Immediately Merlin began to wonder who could possibly be of such importance that they could bind two nations together. Especially given the dark history they shared which Dranvir had gone to great lengths to remind them of. More worrying was the implication that such a person could prove so great a danger to Camelot that the High Priest was able to feel self-assured that Camelot would be compelled to maintain an alliance. Merlin had a feeling he didn't really want to know but it was too late to back out of the conversation now.

Dranvir was speaking again, "I speak of a person who is a mutual acquaintance of ours having spent time both in Camelot and among the people of magic. Indeed, it is in Orbis where they now find themselves owing to certain recent events which have been deeply affecting for all involved. " At this point Dranvir's eyes settled on Merlin, eerie purple orbs boring into him alone, even as the High Priest spoke to all of them. The way he was looking at Merlin could have meant anything from sympathy to condemnation.

"Unfortunately, they are no longer a friend to either of us and reside among my people as our prisoner rather than our master. A traitor to both our causes, they are among the most wretched of humans but it would seem fate has decreed that they shall be the chains which will bind our two nations together. It's the ultimate irony really after all they did to sow conflict between those with magic and those without. I know you all have suffered at their hands and I offer my most heartfelt apologies to you all."

Dranvir at last turned away from Merlin to look at Gwen and spoke to her with genuine sympathy, "My Queen, you especially have my sincerest condolences. King Arthur was, despite our differences, a great man and I am ashamed that one of my kind could conspire in a manner so evil and bitter against their own blood. To make war upon anyone is a crime, to do so against your own family and friends is an atrocity too monstrous to contemplate."

Merlin felt cold. The coldest he'd ever felt. It wasn't a physical cold of course but now Merlin felt himself wishing for the icy wastes far to Camelot's North. Even that howling desolation would seem comfortingly mild when compared to the chilling numbness that clogged his mind and strangled his soul.

Merlin spared a look at his three friends. Gaius looked sad. Sad and so very very tired. Sir Leon was clutching his weapon even tighter and he looked around to his Queen to see her reaction. Merlin looked too. Gwen's warm and welcoming face was now a frozen mask. No trace of emotion crept across her features but in her eyes Merlin could already see fear crystallising and something else, something Merlin hoped never to see in Gwen's eyes; hatred. Unable to look any longer Merlin turned back to Dranvir knowing exactly what the High Priest was about to say but his heart still skipped a beat when Dranvir said the name.

"I speak of Morgana Pendragon." He said it in a strangely anti-climactic manner but, as he uttered that name upon which rested so much sorrow, Merlin felt his world, which he had the last couple of months painfully and gradually rebuilding, fly to shattered fragments in an instant.

* * *

**Well Dranvir was a bit of a pickle to write in this chapter as I really wasn't sure how to strike a balance between him wanting reconciliation but at the same time holding Camelot to account for its actions. I've mainly gone for the former, for now, but rest assured Camelot isn't off the hook! **

**Also Morgana is alive! Cheer or jeer depending on your viewpoint. Certainly her continued survival will play merry havoc with the characters in the story as for them it really would have been simpler if she'd died. But alas my authorial omnipotence has decreed otherwise and now they shall all have to deal with the problem of Morgana in the new world they wish to create.**


End file.
